Vincent Crabbe
Vincent Crabbe (1979/1980 - May 2, 1998) is a supporting antagonist in the Harry Potter series of books and accompanying media. Like his "friend" Draco Malfoy, he is an anti-Muggle Born bully and a frequent antagonizer of the main trio of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Come Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, he has embraced dark magic wholesale and become a Death Eater-in-training. He was portrayed by Jamie Waylett. Biography Early life Vincent Crabbe was born into the pure-blood Crabbe family. His father by the name of Mr. Crabbe was a Death Eater. This likely influenced his son's prejudice against muggle-borns and other non pure-bloods. Hogwarts years Crabbe would go on to be sorted in Slytherin House alongside Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy, who would become his only "friends" at Hogwarts, though in reality Crabbe and Goyle were little more than Draco Malfoy's muscle rather than true friends (something Malfoy would later look back on with bitterness as an adult). Sharing Draco's prejudices, Crabbe and Goyle assisted him in his bullying behavior towards others, including the trio of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Consequently, the triod despised Crabbe and Goyle almost as much as they did Malfoy, the three numbering among the trio's absolute least favorite people at Hogwarts. In fact, they secretly hoped that Crabbe and Goyle would fail their OWLs and so be forced to withdraw from Hogwarts. As it happens, Crabbe and Goyle did do poorly in their OWLs overall, to the point of having to repeat their fifth year and getting detention from then-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Severus Snape as punishment for their continued poor performances. When Draco Malfoy fled Hogwarts with the Death Eaters, Crabbe and Goyle found themselves deprived of their only "friend". It's implied that as the time passed, Crabbe in particular started to become more independent and competent. Come seventh year though, Crabbe and Goyle had embraced the ascendance of Lord Voldemort and the taking over of Hogwarts by the Carrow siblings. The once incompetent and bumbling Crabbe in particular proved a surprisingly adept dark wizard, taking to the lessons with disturbing ease and quickly becoming top of his class. By the time he confronted Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Room of Requirement, Crabbe even knew how to cast both Avada Kedavra and Fiendfyre successfully. However, he proved unable to control the latter once he cast it, and the flames soon went out of control, incinerating Vincent Crabbe and ending his Death Eater career before it had even begun. Trivia *Vincent Crabbe was portrayed by Jamie Waylett in film adaptations of the Harry Potter series. His absence in the last movie (and Gregory Goyle filling his role and dying in his place), is owing to how the actor at the time was doing community service after being found guilty of drug possession. Thus, it's unknown whether Crabbe survived in the film canon or not. *His name may be derived from how "crab" is slang for a grumpy person as well as pertaining to an animal. *In some ways, Vincent Crabbe was similar to Dudley Dursley, being like him a spoiled, fat, and cowardly bully who frequently tormented Harry Potter. However, while Dudley and Harry ultimately parted on good terms after Harry saved his life from Dementors, Crabbe became an even greater enemy as a junior dark wizard and died ignominiously in battle. **Coincidentally, when making the first movie, director Chris Columbus considered Jamie Waylett for the role of Dudley before giving the role to Harry Melling and cast Waylett as Crabbe. *During his final encounter with the main trio, Crabbe showed absolute carelessness, not caring whether he killed Harry or not because Lord Voldemort desired Harry dead. However, if Harry had been killed by accident, Crabbe would have committed a big mistake, as Voldemort repeatedly stated that only he would be the one to kill Potter, which possibly means that Crabbe and/or his father would have been surely killed by Voldemort if Crabbe had killed Harry. Navigation Category:Harry Potter Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Xenophobes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thugs Category:Dimwits Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Supremacists Category:Rivals Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Video Game Villains Category:Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Wrathful Category:Torturer Category:Fighters Category:Magic Category:Right-Hand Category:Barbarian Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist